JUST MINE
by Yume-chan no baka
Summary: keluar kandang buaya, masuk kandang singa itulah pepatah yang tepat untuk menggambarkan apa yang akan terjadi pada sakura nanti./HARD LEMON/ 18 NOT FOR UNDERAGE/"aah .. ooh .. su-sudah … tuan aku lelah.. aku tidak tahan aaaaahhh .."/"sabar ya sayang. Aku akan membuat permainan kita semakin seru"/Vulgar,kasar/ mind to RnR?/SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

**JUST MINE**

 **Author: yumewa takegashi ^_^**

 **Genre: romance and hurt/comfort**

 **Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha** **x sakura haruno**

 **Rated: M (HARD LEMON)**

 **Disclaimer: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **Warning: this fict for 18+, Not for UNDERAGE becouse this fict contains LEMON, lime,DLDR, typo, vulgar,dll**

Hari mulai gelap, beberapa menit lagi hari akan barganti malam tapi sakura masih belum menemukan kemana ia harus mencari tempat untuknya melepas rasa lelah yang sekarang ia rasakan. Sedih? Pasti, bingung? Tidak diragukan lagi. Ia takut-ah tidak-tapi sangat takut, ia takut kan seseorang yang beniat jahat padanya. Tapi ia tidak menyesali apa yang terjadi padanya saat ini, kenapa? Karna dia tidak mau bertengkar lagi dengan ibunya. Sudah cukup kesabaran yang ia torehkan kepada ibunya, sudah cukup air mata yang ia teteskan untuk ibunya, sudah cukup rasa sakit hati yang ia rasakan karna kelakuan ibunya. Ibunya selalu memperlakukan ia bagaikan pembantu yang harus mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah yang sangat berat bahkan untuk seorang gadis yang berumur 17 tahun, bahkan sering memukulinya jika tidak mengerjakan tugas rumahnya walaupun dalam keadaan sakit. Kejam? Sangat, ibu mana yang memperlakukan anaknya seperti itu? Oh ada yaitu mebuki haruno-ibu sakura-.

~

 **Sakura POV**

hah.. bagaimana ini? Aku tidak mau tidur di bangku taman. Aku tidak mau diperkosa preman jika harus tidur disini. Tapi mau gimana lagi aku nggak punya apartemen atau kos-kosan sendiri karna aku hanya seorang siswa yang masih mengenyam pendidikan menegah atas sehingga aku nggak punya uang buat membelinya. 'Aduh! Seharusnya aku mempersiapkan rencana yang matang dulu sebelum melakukan tindakan nekat seperti ini' merutuki diriku sendiri. Dasar baka!. Eh? Seharusnya aku senang karna udah bebas dari kekangan nenek sihir itu.

Makin lama kok udaranya makin dingin ya? Aku harus secepatnya mencari tempat buat menghangatkan tubuh sebelum aku benar-benar kehilangan kesadaran karna kedinginan.

"ahh.. itu dia. Aku harus kesana dan berpura-spura sebagai pelanggan agar tidak ketahuan kalau aku Cuma numpang menghangatkan tubuh" gumamku setalah mataku menemukan sebuah club di ujung jalan kecil yang aku lewati.

 **Normal POV**

Sepanjang mata memandang hanya sekumpulan sampah masyarakat dan para pria yang berkantong tebal sedang asik menghamburkan uang meraka hanya untuk kenikmatan seseaat. Sakura pun disuguhkan bau menyengat minuman beralkohol, rokok dan parfum yang menggoda yang digunakan para pelacur unuk menarik pria hidung pelanggan. Sungguh miris, itulah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkannya.

Bukkk..

"auchhh!… ahh gomen tuan saya tidak sengaja" ringis sakura yana tanpa sengaja menabrak seorang pria yang tampaknya sudah mabuk dan menumpahkan minuman keras yang dipegang pria itu ke kemejanya.

"hn" sakura lega, pasalnya orang yang ia tabrak hanya meresponnya datar tanpa mengeluarkan ekspresi marah. Namun hanya berapa detik kelegaan sakura lenyap akibat pria itu tiba-tiba menyeringai dan menyeret sakura keluar club.

"hei!.. lepaskan aku!"

"TIDAK!" bentak pria itu sontak membuat sekura ketakutan dan siap untuk menangis.

"ta-tapi akukan sudah minta maaf tu-tuan" kata sakura sambil menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh.

"maaf? Kau pikir semua akan selesai dengan kata maaf? Tidak tahukah kamu berapa harga kemeja ini? HAH?!"

"hiks.. maaf tuan.. hiks.. aku.. hiks.. ti-tidak sengaja.. hiks" pecah sudah tangis sakura.

"aku tidak mau tahu. Kau harus ganti rugi!"

"hiks.. ta-tapi hiks.. aku tidak punya uang tuan hiks" jawab sakura yang masih menangis

"hah.. baiklah jika kamu tidak punya uang. Tapi kamu harus berkerja kepadaku sebagai gantinya" ucap sang pria "siapa namamu?"

"sa-sakura haruno" kata sakura takut

"aku sasuke uchiha. Mulai hari ini kau berkerja padaku" kata pria yang bermarga uchiha itu. "dimana rumahmu? Biarku antar kau pulang"

"a-aku tidak punya rumah tuan. O-orang tuaku telah meninggal" bohong sakura karna takut jika pria ini membawanya pulang kedalam neraka itu.

"baiklah. Sekarang kau akan tinngal dirumahku" kata sasuka sambil menampilkan seringai licik di wajah tampannya.

`keluar kandang buaya, masuk kandang singa` itulah pepatah yang tepat untuk menggambarkan apa yang akan terjadi pada sakura nanti. Tapi sungguh malang nasib sakura, dia tidak sadar bahwa ia akan kembali menjadi merpati putih dalam sangkar, tetapi sekarang beda, jika dulu ia dikurung dalam sangkar yang kumuh dan kecil sekarang ia dikurung dalam sangkar yang sangat besar dan mewah.

 **TBC**

 **A/N: Hehehe… gomen kalau terlalu pendek, soalnya buru-buru nulisnya karna udah sibuk kuliah… jangan lupa review-nya ne,,, ^_^**

 **Sebenarnya mau bikin oneshoot cuman nggak jadi hehehe,, gomen, hontou ni gomen ne,,,** **:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**JUST MINE**

 **Author: yumewa Takegashi ^_^**

 **Genre: romance and hurt/comfort**

 **Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha x Haruno sakura**

 **Rated: M (LEMON?, sudah pasti. wuhahahaha... *dasar mesum*)**

 **Disclaimer: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **Warning: this fict for 18+, Not for UNDERAGE becouse this fict contains LEMON, lime, typo, DLDR, vulgar**

Sudah hampir sebulan sakura tinngal di mansion uchiha yang di tinggali oleh sasuke. Orang tua sasuke telah meninggal dan kakaknya sibuk diluar negri mengurus perusaan cabang milik keluarga mereka.

Disinilah sakura berada di subuah kamar yang cukup luas, dibawah selimut dalam keadaan telanjang dengan seorang pria yang memeluk pinggangya dari belakang.

"engh.." sakuara mulai membuk perlahan matanya betapa terkejutnya ia menemukan pria yang ia cintai tidur bersamanya. 'eehh? Kenapa aku tidur disini dan dalam keadaan bugil seperti ini?' batin sakura menerawang

BLUSS…

Sakura langsung blusing akibat mengingat kejadian panas yang ia lalui bersama pria sebelahnya

 **FLASHBACK ON**

"ahn.. ja-jangan tuan.. aahh.." desah sakura ditangah perlakuan sasuke kepadanya.

Sasuke menjilat leher sakura pelan dan erotis membuat suhu udara diantara mereka bertambah panas. Lidah sasuke mulai turun dari dari leher dekat telinga ke belahan dada montok sakura yang masih terutup oleh kaus ketat dengan belahan dada rendah berwarna coklat muda dan bra hitam yang begitu berkontras dengan warna kulitnya yang putih seperti porselen.

"engh~.. ahh~.." lagi-lagi desah sakura tidak dapat dibendung dari bibir ranum sakura akibat sasuke menghisap dan sesekali mengigit lembut leher dan bagian atas dadanya hingga leher sakura mengkilat akibat jlitan sasuke dan kissmark dimana-mana.

"ku-kumohon tuan~.. le-lepaskan aku" kata sakura setelah sasuke mengikat kedua tangannya di kepala ranjang.

"tidak. Kau harus memenuhi hasratku malam ini dan aku tidak mau kau menolaknya. Jika kau menolak, maka aku akan menyiksamu lebih lama lagi. Mau?"

"tidak tu-tuan.." jawab sakura pasrah.

"bagus. Saatnya kita bermain. Kuharap kau tidak akan cepat lelah.." seringai kembali tercetak di wajah tampan sasuke.

Sasuke kembali mencium sakura ganas. Melumat, menggigit, dan menghisap itulah yang dilakukannya di bibir ranum sakura selama beberapa menit. Setelah puas dia pun menangkup wajah sakura dan menarik rahang bawah sakura agar membuat sakura membuka mulutnya, di telusupkannya lidahnya yang besar, hangat, dan kenyal kedalam mulut sakura mulai mengamuk dan menjelajahi dalam mulut sakura tidak peduli dengan salivanya yang mengalir disudut bibirnya.

"enghhh~~… emmmpphh…" sakura melengguh di tengah ciuman panas mereka setelah merasa tangan kekar sasuke menelusup kedalam kausnya dan meramas dengan gemas payudara kiri sakura yang masih tertutup bra.

"sabar ya sayang. Aku akan membuat permainan kita semakin seru" kata sasuke sembari mengecup bibir sakura singkat.

"e-eh?

Kemudian sasuke mengambil gunting dilaci meja di sebelah ranjang dan langsung menggunting kaus dan hot pans sehingga menyisakan bra dan cd berwarna hitam. Kemudian mengambil tali dan mengikat kaki sakura ke ranjang dalam keadaan mengakang.

"ayo kita mulai" tanpa aba-aaba sasuke kembali mencium sakura ganas seperti tadi. Setelah puas sasuke menggigit leher sakura gemas sehingga ada beberapa gigitan yang berdarah.

"enghh~… ouhh~.. ssshh~.." desah sakura akibat sasuke kini mulai meremas dan menekan payudara sakura tanpa menghentikan mulutnya dileher sakura.  
"ck! Dasar bra sialan!. Mengganggu saja. Bagaimana kalau aku lepaskan saja semua? Hm? Pasti lebih enak" lansung saja sasuke melepas seluruh pakaian dalam sakura dengan kasar menggunakan gunting.

"kyaaa…" teriak sakura saat merasa jari-jari panjang masuk ke dalam lubang kemaluannya.

"kau sudah sangat basah sayang.. bagaimana kalau aku akan membuatnya lebih basah lagi. Hm?" goda sasuke.

"oohh~… ahh~.. akh~.. ahhn~.. ahh~~" desah sakura semakin menjadi-jadi akibat 3 jari sasuke yang mengocok lubangnya dengan ganas. Tanpa membuat mulut dan tanganya yang lain nganggur sasuke kembali menghisap leher sakura dan meremas payudara sesekali memelintir putting merah muda sakura. Belum puas sasukemembuka lebar mulutnya dan menghisap payudara dan puting sakura kuat seperti bayi yang kehausan membuat sakura mendongkak dan memejamkan matanya akibat sensasi yang membuatnya semakin gila.

"ahh~… ahh~.. aaaahhhhhh~~…" desah panjang sakura sebagai tanda bahwa ia telah orgasme yang pertama kalinya. Lemas, itulah yang dirasakan sakura saat ini tapi tidak dengan sasuke. Sasuke langsung menggantikan tangannya yang bermain di vagina sakura dengan mulutnya, dengan cepat sasuke menghisap dan menelan seluruh cairan cinta sakura yang keluar karna orgasme kemudian menjilat kasar vagina sakura seperti kurang puas.

"aahh~.. enak skali cairanmu sakura. Membuatku ketagihan" dengan menggebu-gebu sasuke menusuk lubang sakura dengan lidah dan menekan klirotis sakura dengan hidungnya yang mancung.

"aah~.. ooh~.. su-sudah… tuan aku lelah~.. aku tidak tahan aaaaahhh.." sakura kembali orgasme dan langsung di lahap habis oleh sasuke.

"kan aku sudah bilang agar kau harus membuatku puas tanpa lelah. Dan aku belum merasa puas sekarang" tanpa aba-aba sasuke langsung menanamkan sesuatu berbentuk panjang di dalam lubang peranakan sakura dan langsung menekan tombol max pada remot kontrol yang dipegangnya sontak membuat sakura mengelinjang dan bergetar akibat alat itu sangat liar bergerak dalam lubangya.

"ah! Ah! Ah! Aahh~… ahh~" Desah sakura menambah napsu sasuke melambung tinggi.

Tak tahan akibat desahan den tubuh sakura, sasuke pun mulai melucuti seluruh pakaian yang ada tubuhnya. Sebenarnya dia masih ingin menyiksa sakura tetapi ia tidak bisa lagi menahan napsu dan libidonya untuk tidak menyerang sakura. Dengan agak kasar atau lebih tepatnya tidak sabaran ia memasukan penisnya yang panjang, besar dan berurat kedalam vagina sakura. Sangat besar hingga sakura harus menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"ittai.. sa-sakit" erang sakura ketika lubangnya telah di masuki oleh kepala penis sasuke

"sabarlah hime. Aku akan melakunya dengan lembut" sambil mengecup bibir sakura agar sediktit menghilangkan rasa sakit. dengan lembut sasuke memasukan miliknya perlahan hingga ia merasa ada sesuatu yang menghalangi miliknya. Den dengan sekali hentakan keras dan dalam dia merobeknya.

Hilang sudah keperawanan sakura dengan tanda keluarnya darah segar dari dalam vaginanya merembes keluar dan membasahi penis sasuke dan seprei.

"AAGGHH! Sa-sakit.. tu-"dengan cepat sasuke melumat bibir sakura dan mengajak lidahnya saling membelit untuk meredam teriakan sakura.

"ssshhh~… oohh~… ini sungguh nikmat.. ahh.." desah sasuke satelah membenamkan 'miliknya' didalam lubang kenikmatan sakura dan dengan perlahan memompanya. semakin lama Semakin cepat gerakan sasuke hingga membuat tubuh sakura terhentak-hentak

"ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ahh… ohh ahn.." erang nikmat sakura menggila akibat sasuke terus memompa penisnya di dalam vagina sakura. Keras dan dalam begitu sasuke memompa miliknya hingga membentur mulut rahim sakura.

"sebut namaku sssshh~… saakuuraahhh" kata sasuke tanpa menurunkan kecepatan memompanya yang terbilang gila

"ah! Ah! Ah! Ahh.. ahh~.. saass~.. sasukeehhh ooohh~.. agh! Agh! Le-lebih dalammmm aah~.." desah sakura

"as your wish dear.." kata sasuke dan langsung menusuk sakura lebih dalam dan keras

.

.

"AAAHHHH!..." teriak sakura dan sasuke menandakan keduanya telah mencapai puncak kenikmatan.

Entah sudah berapa banyak gaya yang mereka lakukan dan entah berapa banyak cairan orgasme yang mereka keluarkan hingga menjelang pagi.

Sakura yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri-pingsan- akibat pergumulan liar yang telah berakhir beberapa menit yang lalu. Dengan hati-hati sasuke membuka ikatan di kaki dan tangan sakura kemudian menciumnya. 'maafkan aku sayang.. maaf karna membuatmu pingsan akibat seks liar yang ku lakukan padamu. Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu menderita seperti ini tapi aku sudah tidak tahan lagi menahan hasrat ku yang terbendung cukup lama' batin sasuke.

"aku akan tetap mengurungmu dalam rumahku ini tak peduli kau mau atau tidak. Aku akan menjadikanmu sebagai miliku. Miliku selamanya" gumam sasuke pelan kemudian mencium sakura dengan lembut.

 **FLASHBACK OF**

"Kau sudah bangun hime?" tanya sasuke

BLUSHH..

Wajah Sakura langsung memerah dan menutupnya dengan kedua tanganya

"ck! Kenapa harus malu. Hm?" goda sasuke dengan berbisik di telinga sakura  
"kenapa? Kenapa tuan melakukan ini padaku? Bukankah apa yang kita lakukan kemarin seharusnya untuk sepasang suami-istri?" tanya sakura takut.

"kita tidak perlu menjadi suami-istri untuk melakukan itu. Cukup dengan rasa cinta dan perasaan ingin saling memiliki" jawab sasuke dan mulai mencium wajah leher sakura

"e-eh? Berarti tuan mancint-" kata-kata sakura terpotong akibat sasuke tiba-tiba membalikan tubuh sakura kearahnya sehingga merka berhadapan.

"benar. Aku memang mencintaimu, aku tidak peduli kau mencintaiku atau tidak. Aku akan membuatmu terus berada di sisiku walaupun aku harus mengurungmu disini" tegas sasuke "dan jangan panggil aku tuan lagi. Panggil aku sasuke, mengerti?".

"baik tu-ah maksudku sasuke-kun. Aku juga mencintaimu" jawab sakura sambil tersenyum manis kearah sasuke

"benaarkah? Karna kita sudah resmi pacaran bagaimana kalau morning seks. Hm?" goda sasuke sambil mencium hidung mancung sakura

"tidak! Aku tidak mau wuee.." kata sakura menjulurkan lidahnya

"sudah berani membantah ya?" goda sasuke sambil meremas lembut payudara sakura

"ahh.. dasar sasuke no hentai!.."

sasuke hanya mengendus geli melihat gadisnya-ralat wanitanya- bertingkah kekanak-kanakan. Eh? Bukankah remaja selalu bertingkah seperti itu sasuke?. Memangnya kau mau dia bagaimana hm? Agersif? Kau saja yang terlalu dewasa untuknya.

 **TBC**

 **A/N: bagaimana? Asam nggak?,, hehehehe,,, jujur sebelum bikin chap ini saya lagi baca referensi dari fict para senpai,, jadi gomen kalau ada kata-kata vulgar yang hampir sama,, yosh! Moga banyak yang suka ^_^**


End file.
